Holmes vs House
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Crossover Dr. House: Sherlock y John viajan a New Jersey y cuando el detective contrae una enfermedad es trasladado al Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro en donde John ve su peor pesadilla hacerse realidad: El doctor que atiende a Sherlock es igual o peor que el detective y ninguno está de acuerdo con el otro.


- No es nada, John- se quejó Sherlock, antes de estornudar como por millonésima vez.

- Basta, Sherlock, consultarás quieras o no- gruñó John.

Habían viajado a New Jersey para resolver un caso interesantísimo, la aventura y los riesgos fueron enormes, pero al fin habían atrapado al criminal y todo estaba resuelto, o al menos eso creyó John hasta que escuchó a Sherlock toser y estornudar constantemente.

El detective tenía fiebres altas y temblores, John decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo al doctor pero nunca imaginó que tendría tantos problemas, prácticamente había llevado a Sherlock arrastrando al hospital.

- Sigo pensando que no necesito un médico- bufó Sherlock.

- Verás al médico y vas a tomarte lo que te recete, ¿está claro?-

Sin embargo la consulta estaba muy lenta, John estaba a punto de levantarse para preguntar qué ocurría cuando lo vio, era un hombre canoso, alto y con una cojera pronunciada, vestía bastante informal para trabajar, entró al consultorio donde Sherlock tenía la cita.

- ¿Sherlock Holmes?- preguntó el mismo hombre, asomándose – pase, por favor-

John tuvo que llevar a Sherlock a empujones dentro del consultorio.

- Vaya, que tenemos- suspiró el médico, fastidiado – a ver, señor Holmes, soy el doctor House, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?-

- No me pasa nada- replicó Sherlock.

- Si no le pasa nada, ¿por qué me hace perder el tiempo?-

- No, doctor, disculpe, a mi amigo no le gustan los hospitales- intervino John – la verdad es que ha estado teniendo fiebres muy altas y…-

- Se supone que es su trabajo- gruñó Sherlock.

"Oh no, ya empezó" pensó John, soltando un suspiro.

- Deberías cuidar tu lengua, niño- replicó el doctor House.

- Y usted debería dejar su adicción al vicodin- replicó Sherlock.

- Basta, Sherlock- advirtió John.

- ¿Te crees muy listo, Sherlock?- lo retó House.

- Sé que es adicto a esas pastillas además de las prostitutas, su cojera es más psicosomática que física, usa una motocicleta, vive solo, y claro, un par de personas le aprecian, los demás lo ven como realmente es: un maldito patán ególatra-

- ¿Psicosomática?, antes tenía músculo en esa pierna, niño imbécil, ¿el vicodin?, vamos mocoso, ¿qué son algunas pastillitas comparadas con las drogas duras que te inyectabas en esas venitas azules?, sólo un idiota como tú atrapa un resfriado en junio-

- Dejé las drogas hace tiempo- replicó Sherlock, torciendo el gesto.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió, dejando paso a otro doctor quien, a diferencia de House, vestía formalmente y usaba la bata reglamentaria, estaría rondando los cuarenta años de edad, de cabello y ojos castaños, miró acusadoramente al doctor House.

- Saltaste más de dos horas de consultorio- gruñó el recién llegado – y ahora te pones a discutir con el paciente-

- Él empezó- replicó House.

- Acusándome como un niño pequeño, quién es el mocoso ahora- intervino Sherlock.

- Crees que lo sabes todo, ¿o no?- siguió House – pequeño inglesito, tu acento no funcionará conmigo-

- Oh, Dios mío- suspiró el otro doctor.

- Y no has visto nada- dijo John, sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto, James Wilson-

- John Watson, vaya, qué coincidencia, tenemos las mismas iniciales-

- Qué emoción, pueden intercambiar sus camisas bordadas- gruñó Sherlock.

- Aunque creo que a tu amigo le quedarían bastante largas- dijo House.

- Ignóralos- siguió Wilson.

- Sherlock puede ser insoportable- bufó John.

- ¿Sherlock?, ¿Sherlock Holmes?- preguntó Wilson – no puede ser, soy un fanático de tu blog, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?, adoro Estudio en rosa, es de mis favoritos-

- Oh no, fans de ese estúpido blog- bufó Sherlock.

- ¿Cuál blog?- preguntó House.

- ¿Recuerdas el blog del detective inglés que leo?, ¡es ese hombre, Sherlock Holmes!-

- ¿Este mocoso un detective?, vaya, debe ser malísimo-

- Soy el único detective consultor en el mundo, soy el mejor- replicó Sherlock.

- Pues porque eres el único- se burló House.

Y de nuevo comenzaron a pelearse.

- Pueden durar así horas, ¿no crees?- comentó John.

- No lo dudo- suspiró Wilson – en fin, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?, yo invito-

- Claro, con gusto-

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la cafetería, bebieron café y John se entretuvo contándole a Wilson todas sus aventuras con Holmes, el doctor escuchaba fascinado; Wilson le platicó a John los arranques de House, ambos disfrutaban de las historias del otro.

Una hora más tarde House y Holmes aparecieron en la cafetería, ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y bien?- comenzó John.

Sherlock le dio una receta y la bolsa con medicamentos.

- Listo, ¿verdad que no es tan horrible ir al doctor?- dijo John, sonriendo.

- Mientras no tenga que volver a toparme con este tipo todo bien- gruñó Sherlock, mirando ceñudo a House.

John y Wilson intercambiaron sonrisas, House y Sherlock eran más parecidos de lo que imaginaban.


End file.
